Phobia: The Fear of
by Michi-Girl-Wonder
Summary: Phobia the rewritten version. Anthropophobia is when you fear people or society.I have such a phobia.I was completely fine with it until I had to go to an Institute to get rid of it. someone who fears people has to live in a place along with other problem kids that's just great don't cha think?


Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH the first chapter to the new phobia is here.

Hinata: Yeah just look at it...take in it's beauty...TAKE IT IN I SAY

Me: Ahh my Hinata-chan went crazy...i blame Naruto and this story

Hinata: Have you taken in the beauty? good now Michi do the disclaimer...

Me: I don't on Naruto...if i did they i'd be one lucky girl...the things he could do with those shadow clones...like...clean my house for me...i am so lazy ya know?

Chapter 1

The weather fit the mood. It was wet and muddy, dark and gloomy. It was quiet, the only sound being that of the pitter patter of the rain. We had parked some time ago. We're just sitting in the car now, not talking, just staring at the building before us. It had taken us exactly five hours and thirty minutes to reach our destination, that included the bathroom and food breaks. I pulled out a notepad and wrote the number down. Under that I wrote 'You won't be able to visit me that much will you'. The person I had written that too sat in the front seat by the wheel. She gave me a sad look, tears streaming from her crimson red eyes. She shook her head.

"We'll talk about that later Hinata." She said to me. yet what she was really saying was 'Yes I won't be able to visit you that much."

Sighing, I looked back towards the building. It was a big place , it had to be to fit some many teens. There were four windows on this side of the first floor of the building, and four more on the second level. Behind that part of the building more windows could be seen, but those were closed.

Kurenai unlocked the car door. She had a foot past shoulder length hair – I measured – and deep crimson red eyes. She had on a long sleeve red shirt and a short sleeve white jacket over it. the white jacket had black splashes on it. She wore a pair of black jeans and had on black and white shoes. There was a little eye shadow on her eyes, and there was red lipstick on her lips. She looked professional and trendy at the same time.

I on the other hand wore an oversize black hoodie and some black jeans. I had on black and white shoes – matching Kurenai's – and a white hair band in my hair to keep it away from my eyes. There was no makeup on me whatsoever. I didn't know how to apply makeup and for all the trust I have in Kurenai, I just can't let her come near my eye with those eye things. They look like they'd hurt if you mess up. However, I did have on lip gloss. Not to look pretty or anything, they were to keep my lips from chapping and also…

This was my favored flavor.

Matter of fact I should apply some more, I had licked the rest off. I did just that.

There was a tap on my door. Kurenai was standing there waiting for me to open the door….and waiting…and waiting…and waiting. Finally after waiting so long – she has a ton of patients – she got tired and tried to open the door. I, though, was already one step ahead of her and held onto the handle of the door to keep it closed. She pulled, I pulled, she pulled, I pulled. It was like a tug-of-war game and sooner or later one of us was going to lose.

I just wished it wasn't me.

She pulled the door opened and me along with it. Good thing I didn't take my seatbelt off or I would have been on the ground. Kurenai gave me a stern look. Sighing I took the seat belt off and followed her into the building. The building didn't look like the nice building I had seen just a few minutes ago. It had changed. There were black clouds in the sky. Lightening was flashing through the clouds. Fire danced all around the building. Shadows were dancing on the walls. There were bars on all of the window.

No escape, it screamed.

Hell, it screamed.

And as we entered the building, I saw demons walking around. Kurenai was all smiles and shit while I was over here hyperventilating. I tried to warn her – via notepad – but she shook her head at me…

Your hallucinations are acting up again", she told me.

I pointed out the lady at the reception booth. She ignored that too. Sighing I shied behind Kurenai as she talked to the lady behind the counter. The lady had long blond hair and bright brown eyes. She had on a white long sleeve shirt and black pants. She greeted us with a smile. Before I could see the change in her smile I hid my face behind Kurenai's back.

"Hello! Name please?" The lady requested.

Although I couldn't see it from my point of view, I was positive that Kurenai had a smile on her face. She had been waiting for this moment for months.

"Yuhi Kurenai", she said. She reached behind her. She was pulling on me trying to get me from behind her. Trying and failing that is.

The lady nodded her head and tapped on her keyboard. Her fingers were flying a mil a second. When she finished she nodded her head and looked up at us again. The fake smile was back in place. Her eyes showed her real emotions though and it held annoyance in them.

"Yuhi-san wait one moment please. Doctor Sarutobi-sama will be down to see you in a few minutes. He's just finishing up a meeting as we speak." She then went back to looking at her computer.

Kurenai dragged me over to the waiting room. She sat me down on the blue chair and took a seat next to me. I looked around the room, taking in the beginning of the place I would be spending the rest of my natural born life in. Really it's until I get better but who are we kidding. Even with Konoha institute ninety-five percent success rate I'm going to end up in that five percent percentile.

The large desk that the fake lady was typing away at was marble brown in color. The walls in this room were a tan-ish color. There were exactly ten chairs situated in the waiting room. Between some of the chairs were small tables with magazines on them. There were exactly five plants settled in different spots of the room. One was behind the fake lady, two were by the entrance to the place, one was on the table to my left, and the other was on the table opposite to the one on my left. Kurenai had taken to reading a magazine – reader digest – while we waited for the warden to show up and greet us. Then the real stuff will start.

"Thanks for visiting I'll let you know if he has any major setbacks or improvements."

My heart skipped a beat as I turned to the direction of the person who had just spoken. It was an old man with a funny looking hat on. He was walking down the stairs with two other people – one male and one female – besides him. They thanked him and he showed them to the door. Once they were gone he set his sights on us. With a smile on his face we walked towards us.

I shrunk – or at least tried to – away from him. I wasn't good at imitating a turtle yet. Then again it didn't matter, even though he saw the action that didn't stop him or even make him hesitate in the slightest. If possible him smile got bigger and he walked faster.

"You must be Yuhi Kurenai", he said talking to Kurenai, "And the lovely lady besides you is Hinata."

Kurenai gave him a nod of her head and got up to greet him. "Hello Sarutobi-san. I and Hinata re pleased to meet you", she spoke with confidence. It was nice how she included me into the whole thing even though I made it known on multiple occasions that I wasn't happy to be here. That could indirectly translate into me not being pleased to meet the old man.

The old man – Sarutobi-san – shook his head, "Nonsense the pleasure is all mines", he said. We were then herded into his office like a pair of sheep. We – Kurenai – allowed ourselves to be herded. Kurenai was in front of me. I was lagging behind until I saw someone come around the corner. That person had fire in their eyes and horns on their head. It was the fake lady from the reception booth. She looked and me and glared. The fire shooting towards me.

"Go to hell bitch", she shouted. I was the only one who heard her.

I rushed to catch up to them after that.

Once inside Sarutobi office, all of the nice little chit chatting they were doing was gone. The air was thick with seriousness and gloominess. Kurenai was back to looking sad. She glanced at me her eyes filled with unshed tears. But I saw them, and I saw them fall even though her cheeks stayed dry. I saw dark clouds form over her head. They were crying too but nothing got wet.

I turned away from her. The sight was too much for me.

"It says here in her files that she is an Anthropophobic", he stated more than questioned. Kurenai nodded her head.

"Yes, Hinata-chan suffers from a server case of Anthropophobic", she spoke.

A silent sigh passed through my lips. Everybody kept staying that I had a severe case of Anthropophobia but I don't. At least I'm pretty sure I don't. Like, here I was sitting in front of a complete stranger and I wasn't having a heart attack. Who cares if I was doing my best imitation of a turtle…it didn't mean anything. And my hyperventilating was just me trying to get more air into my lungs…it wasn't because of the situation. Tried telling Kurenai…and the police…and the court…and the government that but they thought it was a bunch of hogwash.

Hogwash!

And apparently attacking an officer while in a fit of panic is a crime. How is that a crime? Maybe if they weren't so scary I wouldn't have had to lash out like that. I'm the victim here, not that officer. And the fact that he's in the hospital is just a coincidence. How can someone of my statue – I'm short…don't tell no one – send someone of his tall police strong statue to the hospital?

But noooooo the court ruled that I was a danger to myself and others. I had snorted at that because I was never a danger to myself. I love myself! The danger to others on the other hand was kind of a moot point. I mean as long as they don't enter my person space – or line of sight – or range of hearing – we'll all be fine.

"But he was five feet away from you", the judge had stated when I argued my point. Don't get argue mistaken for talking. Nope, I wrote him a nicely – meanly – worded letter that he read to the whole court room.

My response to what he said: "Well it just so happen that my personal space is indeed more than other people's."

Yeah the judge didn't want to hear any of that either. She was the one who suggest – order/forced – me to come to this place. The government – who was paying Kurenai because she was fostering me – naturally agreed. And poor Kurenai had to take me to this place which is five hours and thirty minutes away, that is if you take breaks.

"Hai…that is acceptable", Kurenai spoke. She paused and then opened her mouth, "Sarutobi-san this isn't in Hinata files as people believed that it was just a part of her Anthropophobia but…"

"You believe otherwise?"

Kurenai nodded, "Hai…you see I notice that Hinata is very empathetic. I've notice that about her a few days after she came into my care. She would tell me about things that she only she could see or hear…"

"Hallucinations…they are also in her files" Sarutobi spoke while looking through them.

Kurenai shook her head.

"I know. But what isn't in her files is the fact that her hallucinations are usually based off people's emotion. If she could pick out that you are angry she may see fire in your eyes, hear a hateful comment the person could possibly be thinking, among other things. If you are sad she would see dark clouds over your head, rain being poured on you, you crying, among other things."

Sarutobi rubbed his beard, "Hm…that is very interesting and unheard of. We will work on this with her. Have she seen anything when people display positive emotions.'

Kurenai nodded her head. She chanced a glance at me before turning away quickly. She knew that I didn't like that she was telling the old man all this stuff about me. It wasn't because it was some private secrete between us. She told enough psychiatrist for it to be all over the world – exaggerations. I was upset because everyone she told didn't believe her. They all thought it was just Anthropophobia and that was that.

"Hai…there was this one time when she was younger. We were talking about my promotion that I had just gotten. Suddenly she closed her eyes but kept talking. I asked her what was wrong. She said that I was standing in sunshine and that it was really bright that if she didn't close her eyes she'd go blind."

"I see…you said that usually are based off us people's emotions. What about the times they are not?"

"Then they are based off her emotions."

"How do you know the difference?"

Kurenai looked at me again. She sighed and faced Sarutobi-san, "They are negative and she easily believes that what she is seeing is real and will try to convince someone she trusts that they are real as a way of warning them."

Sarutobi was scribbling in my files most likely putting what Kurenai told him down. After that he stood. We stood as well. He thanked us for visiting him. He walked to the door and held it opened for us. He followed after us as we walked down the stairs.

"Hinata room will be ready by the end of the day today. Tomorrow we will have someone here who can help her around the place", Sarutobi-san spoke.

My eyes widen. Tomorrow he had said. I'll be back here tomorrow to get settled in. Kurenai has work tomorrow. I studied her work schedule and the time she had to be there. It was a ten minute ride to her job from her house. She works and eight hour shift. On some days she's able to leave early but not all the time. It takes five hours and thirty minutes to reach this place while taking breaks.

"_Am going to be by myself tomorrow aren't I?"_ I wrote and showed her. Kurenai gave me a look filled with sympathy, I could practically see it oozing out of her.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll come by as soon as I can", she said. I nodded my bead before crossing those words out and writing something else down.

"_How am I going to be getting here?"_

"I guess Asuma can pick you up and drop you off."

I nodded. I didn't like the fact that Kurenai couldn't take me to the institute tomorrow. It made me queasy. However, I could deal with Asuma.

"Then it is settled", Sarutobi-san said holding another door opened. It was then that I realized that we already descended the stairs and was by the entrance,

Kurenai and Sarutobi-san said their goodbyes. The former and I then made our way to the car. There was a small debate as to whether or not I should sit in the passenger seat in the front. I won and went back to the back seats. Kurenai drove off. We made it home in less time than it took to get there. We only stopped once to get something to eat and to use the bathroom. Not sure if I should factor that time in as well.

At home – house – Kurenai helped me get packed. We debated on what I should bring with me. my style of clothing won though I'm positive Kurenai added something when I went to go use the bathroom. I came back and she was whistling.

It was around eight o'clock and we had to get to sleep since we had a big day tomorrow. Correction…I had a big day tomorrow…Kurenai just has work.

"Hinata", Kurenai started as she stared at me, "I want you to know that I believe in you and that even though I won't be there personally that I will be there in spirit."

I nodded my head at this. Really no matter how much I wanted to respond – and I really wanted to respond – there was nothing I could write that could transmit what I was feeling. I wasn't even sure what I was feeling. So I nodded. That was all that I could do.

It must have been enough because Kurenai smiled. The clouds that stayed over her finally started to disappear. It was refreshing.

"Okay then, just remember that if you need anything…anything at all you can count on me. and if you ever feel like talking or something then I'm always here."

Once again I nodded my head. I knew exactly what that 'or something' was. No one knows what happened to me. They have their theories and some are close while others are just…outlandish but they didn't know exactly what happened. And I'd like to keep it that way. If someone finds out and decides to be a brave fool and act on it then a lot of shit is going to hit the fan. I don't want that to happen.

I'm not ready for that to happen.

Kurenai was the person who had found me and took me in. She was also the only person who realized that badgering me was doing me more harm than good. She realized how deep my empathy was and how my hallucinations were effected by that. So unlike everyone else Kurenai hung back. Even though I was living in her house – still kind of am – she was given the all the time to ask me questions. She never did. That is what made me open up to her. I started to come to her with small problems and she helped. She never forced me to do anything unless it was really important…

Like going to Konoha institute.

"Good night Hinata-chan I'll see you in the morning."

I wrote the same thing – replacing my name with hers and omitting the chan part of course – and showed it to her. She stood up and looked around awkwardly for a moment. I nodded my head at her and she nodded hers back before leaving my room. I got dressed in some nightwear before laying back in the bed. I turned the lights off and the moment my head hit the pillow everything was black.

It was eight in the morning when I woke up. Getting dressed I headed down the stairs to see Kurenai already down there with something on the stove.

She should be ready to head out the door right now like always.

"Good morning Hinata-chan", she said with a small smile.

I nodded my head back at her. Without my notepad on me there was really no way I could communicate with her. She set a plate of food down in front of me and sat down on the opposite side of the table with her own plate of food.

"I wanted to make you something warm to eat before you leave."

After that, breakfast became a quiet affair…a really quiet one. I, myself, don't talk and Kurenai – bless her soul – isn't much of a conversationalist. I liked that about her. What she didn't say with words she made up with actions. She understands me on that. While I didn't speak it didn't mean that I still can't show you how I feel with my actions.

Now if only I wasn't so awkward all the time.

But this time, the silence was suffocating. I could see it. the air grew arms. They were all around us. Two pair of arms reached out from the others. Hands grew on them. They circled our necks and started choking us.

I didn't feel anything though.

I kept getting up to refill my glass of water to help get the food down. Kurenai was the same. We both avoided looking at each other. Yet we couldn't avoid it for long. We would have to go our way soon and judging by the sound of Asuma's car pulling into the driveway it's going to be real soon.

"Hinata", she spoke, "I know this will be the last time we see each other for a while so I just wanted to sat my goodbyes before Asuma gets here." I nodded my head slowly.

I hated goodbyes. Always have and always will. Why? Well goodbyes always seem so final like that would be the last time I would ever see you again. I knew that Kurenai would take time out of her day to come and see me that's why I didn't want her saying goodbye, because to me goodbye means that she'll never see me again.

The doorbell rang and Kurenai went to go get it. I stayed there in my chair waiting for them to come to me. There was laughter – awkward laughter – in the living room. They entered the kitchen to see me still sitting there.

"Hey little Hinata", Asuma said. There was a cigarette in his mouth. His hair was pulled into his usual messy ponytail. He had on a long sleeves black turtle neck shirt and dark blue pants.

I nodded my head at him in greeting before getting up to get my things. It didn't take me long as they were already by my bedroom door. I picked them up and spent a few minutes looking at my room. I wanted to say here. I wasn't that bad. Who cares if I was a recluse? Just let me stay here.

There were white fluffy clouds on the floor. The sun was in the right corner of the room. There was a pearly gate by the bed. This room was heaven. I wanted heaven not the hell that institute was going to be. I took out my notepad and wrote on it. I tore the paper out and placed it on the bed.

The clouds had disappeared, the sun had disappeared. I turned away from the room. If I stayed any longer I was going to put up a fight. I didn't want to do that to Kurenai.

When Kurenai comes home from work and the overwhelming feeling of missing me takes control of her she would go into my room. In there she would find the note on my bed and see my words.

"_See you later Kurenai-chan."_

Tears would fall from her face as she nods her head a small smile forming on her face. She would agree with me. And while she would like a hug, she would like that even more because it's my handwriting and it would last longer than a hug. She would have it with her whenever she misses me.

I hate goodbyes anyway. See you later is so much better in my opinion.

* * *

ME: Well there you go, the first chapter. For all of you that have read the first phobia tell me what do you think? is it better? For those who have read the first phobia i'm sure you notice the changed that i have made. When i was writing the first chapter to the first phobia i had forgotten that i had made her hallucinate, it was never brought up again i believe nor did i explain it in good details... that all changes here. She'll be having more hallucinations. Another thing that change is that she's going to have a harder time getting to know people so them tell her their stories right off that bat won't happen. It'll be more realistic this way i think. On a completely random note this chapter is longer than the other phobia chapter 1.

Well I is sleepy now. I should stop being a night owl...'cause I keep falling asleep in my class. don't worry i chose the easy class to sleep in...i do have priorities lol... Until next time everyone.

Hinata: At least you didn't say goodbye...because i hate goodbyes...

Me: tell me whatcha thinks...just be kind...


End file.
